


Names

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Tremors
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Val and Earl angst over names..
Relationships: Earl Bassett & Valentine "Val" McKee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Names

"Earl, if you don't shut up, you'll be sorry." Val whirled around, pointing a finger at Earl's chest and glaring with no real anger, as per usual. 

Earl put his hands up in defense, half-smiling, knowing full and well that it was an empty threat. It was a daily game of theirs, trying to see who'll get on the other's nerves more. "Alright, Val. I'm sorry." Earl said, following the younger man as they stepped over hordes of sheep, who seemed disgruntled at the interruption of their daily routine. 

Val huffed, grabbing onto the wooden fence and swinging himself over it, grabbing onto his hat at the last minute before it fell off his head. 

They were at Fred's, helping him out because they were in need of some extra money. But in the blazing sun, all of their energy evaporated and now they were just mindlessly ambling around until Fred came back from the shop, waiting for his approval. 

"To be fair, you did call me 'basset hound' the first time we met." Earl said, and Val scoffed, as if this was an unfair advantage. "Yeah, but I apologized and said to never bring it up again!" 

That was true, admittedly. 

Val leaned against the ramshackle little shed, crossing his arms over his chest. His hat tilted down, giving him a resemblance to a cowboy from an old movie, and Earl had to bite his tongue to resist the urge to say so, instead coming to stand beside Val. 

"Damn. Now Melvin's gonna be bringing it up." Val muttered. "And Nancy, probably." 

That was also true. 

Earl placed a reassuring hand on Val's shoulder to try and console him. "Well, I can't do anything about Nancy, but I can remind Melvin about his own name." 


End file.
